Talk:The Sarcophagus
Unlock the page, dude. I unlock it at 10:00, which would be 9:00 central. If its not the second its released then I'm sorry.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:07, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Faint Speech Just after Four Seven Niner reports that the sarcophagus is secure, I can faintly here some more speech (can't tell if it was Four Seven Niner or Tex though). I can just make out "remaining team members" but not the rest, did anyone else have better luck? -- 13:29, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I haven't even heard that. It could be either one with Tex saying she'll jump out to get to the other team members or Four Seven Niner talking about the remaining team members on the ground. I'd go with FSN though.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:39, October 11, 2011 (UTC) It's definitely FSN, I maxed out the volume and it sounded like she said "We are inbound. I managed to revcover Agent Washington, but the remaining team members are unknown." I can't make out anything afterward due to the wind noises. It isn't Tex because Wash is staring at her and trying to chat with her. Sgt D Grif 04:18, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Freefall song The article says that it's a remix of Talking That Shit. Is there any source saying that? I've tried my best to compair the songs and as far as I know the only similarities between that song and Talking That Shit are the name it seems to have a completely different lyrical structure. I may be wrong considering there is only that chunk of lyrical music but it just seems to me to be a completely different song. NeoAg7 16:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Its a bit of a mix between Talkin that Shit and the Freelancer theme. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:38, October 11, 2011 (UTC) the song is called falling toward the sky by jeff williams Director's Face When the camera first zooms in on the Mother of Invention, the Director's face can be fully seen. Can anyone get a picture and add it to the article? 02:04, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean the Director or the Counselor? The Sarcophagus (Episode) Should we create a page for the actual Sarcophagus? If so then I suggest we call it The Sarcophagus (Object) and The Sarcophagus (Episode). The only reason I suggest this is because the Sarcophagus seems to be a very important object in the Freelancer backstory.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:10, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Maybe we should wait until we see whats inside it/what it will be used for. We can also suggest adding it to the Project Freelancer pg. --Oo7nightfire 02:48, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't think adding it to a page would be right. I say either its made its own page or nothing is done at all. But your right lets see. I mean we do have other pages for things important to the storyline such as the Capture Unit.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:51, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Maine Too high There is a part of the transcription that i didn't agree with. I think it should be more like: 'Carolina: '''Maine, it should work fine you're the only one heavy enough to counter-balance. '''Maine: '''Do I? '''Carolina: '''Oh, don't be a baby. I think it make more sense that him saying that it's too high Ddawsome 00:43, October 18, 2011 (UTC) : "Do I the only one heavy enough to Counterbalance?" isn't even proper english. It makes more sense to be "too high" especially considering he's looking down the side of the building. If you mean "Do I have to do this?" I don't think he'd shorten himself to "Do I" to make himself ambiguous. Give some credit to the writers, the dialogue wouldn't be that ambiguous unless the writer is trying to hide something. Given Carolina's response, he says "Too High". AV42 01:01, October 18, 2011 (UTC) : I mean ''Do I am the only one heavy enough to counterbalance? Ddawsome 01:31, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :: That's still not proper english. "Am I the only one heavy enough to counterbalance?" or "Do I weigh enough to counterbalance?" would both be reasonable. If Carolina had said "You weigh enough to counterbalance this." and he had said "Too high/do I?" then I could see a reason for your argument. But the fact is that she said "You're the only one heavy enough..." and that means "Do I" doesn't make sense to me or even modern english as a reply. Also, if you listen to the tone of his voice, he's stating that it's too high, not asking a question. In english, a question is usually given a higher pitched ending, but he ends on a similar, or lower pitch than he begins with. All of this indicates it was a statement and not a question. AV42 12:16, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Sounds to me like hes saying "Too high." 23:19, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Ninja Walk In season 10 ep 2 They all have grav boots. Maybe carolina used it to climb the wall because she walked up it "This doesn't seem phisically possible." JB nine90 07:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so bcuz she wasn't in space; there was gravity in the building so she wouldn't need them. Oo7nightfire 11:09, June 18, 2012 (UTC) The Sarcophagus So now that we know what's inside the Sarcophagus, should we go with Sniper's suggestion and move this page to "The Sarcophagus (episode)"? 18:33, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I dont feel that would b necessary, since the pg is simply called, Sarcophagus. Theres no "the" in the title of the object page which prevents confusion. Plus, the "you may" templates are added to both pgs. Oo7nightfire (talk) 21:14, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I see. It already has a page. 22:34, September 25, 2012 (UTC)